Green Bay
Green Bay is a city in the state of Wisconsin in the United States of America and the seat of Brown County. It is located at the head of the Green Bay, which is an arm of Lake Michigan. The city is known for it's professional football team, the Green Bay Packers which has played pro football since 1921. History Jean Nicolet had been commissioned by French navigator Samuel de Champlain to form an alliance with the Indians living within New France to end the interference with fur trade. In addition to this, Nicolet also was to explore the area in hopes to find a shorter trade route to China through Canada, whom the Winnebago people believed lived near the Pacific Ocean as well as natural resources. Nicolet set out for this exploration in the fall of 1634. After sailing through the Great Lakes he had landed at Red Banks, now an unincorporated community near Green Bay. Nicolet had founded a trading post in Red Banks in 1634 originally named La Baie des Puants (French for "The Stinking Bay"). Because of this, Green Bay has been claimed to be one of the oldest settlements in America. When Nicolet had gone south to Green Bay, he had encountered the Menominee territory and Winnebago people. Nicolet had lived with the Winnebago's for about one year and became an ally to the tribe, opening up opportunities for trade and commerce. Once Champlain died in 1635 traveling to Baie Verte (Green Bay) was placed at a halt. In 1717 a fort was added in the area and the town began to see gradual development. The town finally was incorporated in 1754 after the French and Indian War and the Green Bay being taken over by the British in 1761. No permanent European settlers would live in Baie Verte until 1765 when French war chief Charles Michel de Langlade would move here permenantly. In 1783, the Green Bay area was taken over by the United States from England at the end of the Revolutionary War. 19th Century By 1816 Ft. Howard was built on the west side of the Fox River. 20 years later the un-named lands have finally became neighborhoods, Astor, Navarino, and De Pere. Due to the Navarino's unexpected success, Astor and Navarino were merged into a borough named Green Bay in 1838. On February 27, 1854 the borough had been turned into a city. Throughout the 1840's and 50's, German, Irish, Dutch, and Danish immigrants came to Green Bay to work in the mills and lumber industries in Green Bay. In 1862 railroads were being built in northeast Wisconsin. A railbridge connected Green Bay and Howard on Walnut St. In April 2, 1895 the city of Howard had consolidated with Green Bay. St. Vincent Hospital was opened in 1888 and the St. Mary's Hospital was opened in 1900. 20th Century 1901-1955 The Wilner Building was built in 1901, the tallest at the time until the Minahan Building was built in 1911. In 1915 Julius Bellin built his own hospital on the corners of Walnut and Washington. In 1919, Curly Lambeau and George Calhoun formed their own football team from Lambeau's funds from his employer, the Indian Packing Company. He was given $500 ($7,115.51 in 2015 dollars) for uniforms and equipment on condition that the team would be named after the company as a sponsor. This team would become famously known as the Green Bay Packers. Two years later the sandlot Packers would join the American Professional Football Association (the National Football League) and would fuel a longtime rivalry between the Packers and the Chicago Bears after their first game on November 27, 1921 which the Bears won 20-0. The paper mill industry began to prosper in the 20's as they have produced 200 tons of toilet paper per day with a combined 1,400 workers and an annual payroll of $1.75 million dollars, much due to Green Bay being a developed port city. East High School was opened in 1924, a YMCA and the Columbus Community Club (now the WBAY-TV station) were opened in 1925. The Neville Public Museum had opened in 1927 and West High School opened in 1928. When the stock market crashed in 1929, Green Bay was among the least impacted cities since the paper mills kept the local economy intact. On August 9, 1934 U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt had came to Green Bay to honor the city's tercentenary of Jean Nicolet's landing in the area at Bay Beach. By 1935 Green Bay Packers, Inc. held a stock offering and raised $15,000 after the Packers dealt with a problem during the Great Depression. During World War II Lieutenant Colonel Austin Straubel's plane was shot down in 1942, the first of any Brown County resident to die during WWII. In 1946 the new airport was named after him. In 1950 Curly Lambeau taken the title of head coach for the Chicago Cardinals. From 1945 until 1958 the Packers had struggled to win games with few quality players and financial troubles. Around this time a proposal for a new stadium began to be discussed. At the time, City Stadium became an outdated facility for the Packers to use, the stadium only held 25,000 and players had to use East High School's locker rooms. In 1953 WBAY-TV began to broadcast on television in Green Bay. Then in 1959 WMBV-TV moved from Marinette to Green Bay and changed its call sign to what is today known as WLUK-TV. WNAM-TV moved to Green Bay from Neenah sometime in the late 50's and became WFRV-TV. 1956-2003 By 1956 the Packers chances of staying in Green Bay were unstable. City Stadium was highly outdated and the chances of Green Bay moving to Milwaukee was high. In order to stay in Green Bay, both the city and the Packers approved to build a new stadium on Highland Avenue. Meanwhile, a referendum failed to consolidate the town of Preble with Green Bay on November 6, 1956 as 2,576 people voted no over the 1,170 who voted yes. On September 29, 1957 a new City Stadium was opened and commemorated during a Packers vs. Bears game that was won by the Packers 21-17. The ceremony was dedicated by U.S. Vice President Richard Nixon and was attended by him as well as Miss America Marilyn Van Derbur, NFL commissioner Bert Bell, and Chicago Bears owner George Halas. On May 10, 1959 an F-2 tornado touched down in the area affecting Green Bay, Ashwaubenon and Preble, killing nobody but injuring three people. Two years later, the Packers have won their first NFL Championship in 17 years. More championships were won in 1962 and 1965. In 1964 Southwest High School was opened and on November 4, of the same year the town of Preble was consolidated with Green Bay. By 1967 the old Mason Street Bridge had been largely outdated and was in need of replacement. A proposal was drawn to replace it. The Packers win the first Super Bowl against the Kansas City Chiefs. The next year the Packers win Super Bowl II against the Oakland Raiders and would be the last season Vince Lombardi plays. Highland Avenue was renamed to Lombardi Avenue in honor of Vince Lombardi on August 7, 1968. In 1970, President Richard Nixon makes a visit to Green Bay again. By 1973 the Tilleman Bridge was finished and reconnected Mason Street. In 1975 the Green Bay Metro bus services were taken over by city government, and the construction of a new mall was beginning on Main St. In 1977 the mall was opened as well as the Washington Commons Parking Lot. WIXX, a top-40 radio station worked on an automated computer for a short time until it switched back to live announcers. In 1995 the Main Street Bridge was seeing its wear and the city announced to have it replaced. On January 26, 1997 the Green Bay Packers won its third Super Bowl in almost 30 years when they have won Super Bowl XXXI against the New England Patriots. In 1998 the new Ray Nitschke Bridge was opened to the public. By 1999 the Packers were in need to update Lambeau Field to remain financially competitive with the rest of the NFL. 21st Century Instead of building a new stadium, the Green Bay Packers unveiled a $295 million dollar project to renovate Lambeau Field in January 2000. These renovations to Lambeau Field would get finished in 2003 and the stadium was rededicated during the Packers opening game against the Minnesota Vikings on September 7, 2003. In 2006 Bay Beach Amusement Park had purchased 46 acres of land to the west of the park to add new rides. On March 2, 2010 the city of Green Bay approved the purchase of the Zippin Pippin roller coaster in the former East End Park in Memphis, Tennessee. The Zippin Pippin was opened on May 21, 2011. On August 25, 2011 plans were officially announced to expand the south endzone of Lambeau Field, which included 7,500 new seats. Also in the project a renovation to the stadiums atrium and entrance gates introduced as well. All of these expansions were finished in 2015. Geography Green Bay is located in the Midwest of the United States in the state of Wisconsin. It is 112 north of Milwaukee, 209 miles north of Chicago and 278 miles east of Minneapolis. The city is also connected to Lake Michigan (via. The Bay of Green Bay) and near the Niagara Escarpment. The city has some hills, mostly in the furthest eastern parts of the city. There are also hills in Allouez and somewhere near Military Avenue. The city also has the Fox River cut through half of the city as well, however the East River also branches off of the Fox and goes through the east side of the city. Minecraft Green Bay map.png|Green Bay's official map on Minecraft. This will constantly update. Minecraft HD satelitte map (Alpha).png|Mosaic satelitte map of Green Bay. Minecraft Green Bay Street and Parks map.png|Green Bay road map Minecraft Green Bay City Zones map.png|Map with municipal borders. Green Bay (green) is the largest. Minecraft biome Green Bay has 8 biomes which have all been hand-made. The city is mostly on a plains and forest biome despite streets and buildings built within the biome. During the early 1820's it was suggested that the Navarino was a swamp, but nothing on the map so far suggests this. Renard Island was remade into a mushroom island. Bay Beach Amusement Park is the only place with the beach biome. Category:Green Bay Climate Green Bay deals with noticeably hot summers and cold winters with some acception due to its proximity to Lake Michigan. There are four distinct seasons, with severe or extreme variations in temperature and precipitation. The summers are hot and humid, while winters are long, cold and very snowy. Tornados are rare in the Green Bay area, the strongest being an F3 tornado that hit the town of Pittsfield on June 26, 1959 and an F2 directly impacting Green Bay and Ashwaubenon on May 10, 1959. Districts Although there aren't really any official districts. I have drawn up some myself and designed them specifically towards some of the area's tastes. I have officially created 12 specific districts in Green Bay, they include: * Allouez (Village) * Ashwaubenon (Village) * Astor Park * Bay Beach * Bellevue (Village) * Broadway * Downtown * Joannes * Military * Olde Main Street * Phoenix * Titletown * Suamico * Tank Politics Jim Schmitt currently serves as the Mayor of Green Bay and has been doing so since 2003. Green Bay is represented by Reid Ribble ® in the United States House of Representatives, and by Ron Johnson ® and Tammy Baldwin (D) in the United States Senate. Frank Lasee ®, Robert Cowles ®, and Dave Hansen (D) represent Green Bay in the Wisconsin State Senate, and Garey Bies ®, Chad Weininger ®, John Klenke ®, and Eric Genrich (D) represent Green Bay in the Wisconsin State Assembly. Law enforcement ]] The Green Bay Police Department was established on August 27, 1857, when the Green Bay Police Corps was established, and Henry Baird was named Chief of Police. The Green Bay Police Department provides many specialized services such as a Dive Team, Harbor Patrol, Motorcycle Patrol, and a S.W.A.T. Team. Since the establishment of the Green Bay Police Department, one officer has died in the line of duty. The Green Bay Correctional Institution was established in 1898 as the city's first prison for male inmates. Ideology Green Bay appears to be an ideologically conservative city due to the previous results from Presidential and Gubernatorial elections and heavy representation by Republicans at city, county, and state levels. Voters from Green Bay tend to vote far right on issues such as low taxes and social issues. The city was described in a post from a political science student from Chicago calling Green Bay a "Bible and Guns Republican Town". According to some sources, Mayor Jim Schmitt is or was a Republican. The city is also known for being dominated by Christians, the largest denomination in Green Bay being Roman Catholic (71.5%), while Protestants include 23.4% of the population. This makes up an overwhelming 94.9% of Green Bay a Christian city. The city is also the seat of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Green Bay. It is very common to Liberal background In the last 10 years, Green Bay has seen a small but steadily-growing liberal population. 30% of Green Bay is represented by the Democratic Party. Green Bay has a small LGBTQ community which can be found in largely gay-straight alliances public high schools, the University of Wisconsin-Green Bay and the Napalese Lounge in Olde Main Street. Category:Green Bay Education Green Bay is served by the Green Bay Area Public School District. It operates 25 elementary schools, two K-8 schools, four middle schools, and four high schools. Private schools in Green Bay include Mount Carmel Academy, Notre Dame de la Baie Academy, Northeastern Wisconsin Lutheran High School, and Bay City Baptist School. Colleges and universities in Green Bay include: Bellin College of Nursing, ITT Technical Institute, Northeast Wisconsin Technical College, Rasmussen College, St. Norbert College (in nearby De Pere), and the University of Wisconsin–Green Bay. Media Television The city of Green Bay is served by nine television stations. These stations include: WBAY-TV * 2.1 - News, ABC programing. * 2.2 - Stormcenter 2 24/7 * 2.3 - Live Well Network WFRV-TV * 5.1 - News, CBS programing WLUK-TV * 11 - News, FOX programing. * 14 - CW14, (The CW) WGBA-TV * 26.1 - News, NBC programing. * 26.2 - MeTV * 32 - MyNetworkTV Minor stations There are also minor stations included as well such as: * Phlash TV - A TV station only broadcasted at the UW-Green Bay, channel 20. * W17CF and W36DH - Christian television stations. * W30BU - Seventh-day Adventist Church station. Newspapers The city is served by the Green Bay Press-Gazette and has done so since 1915. There was also another paper named the Green Bay News-Chronicle which lasted from 1972 to 2005. Trivia * If Minecraft Blocks could be converted to miles, considering that all maps in the PS3 edition are 862x862 (743,0442 square) blocks, then the area of any PS3 map would be approximately 0.59x0.59 (0.35 square) miles big. * With the mathematics in mind, the Minecraft Green Bay map would only be slightly bigger than Renard Island. References Category:Green Bay